


闹够了没有 17

by CherryKK



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKK/pseuds/CherryKK
Summary: 🚫一切。新手上路，车技不好，请多关照。





	闹够了没有 17

17

来自观众席的掌声和欢呼声震耳欲聋，虽然只是获得了2019年的夏天最后一场常规赛的胜利，可这意味着他们期盼已久的世界赛通行证近在咫尺。

原来当它真正降临时，某个瞬间连意识都是模糊的。

朴到贤深吸一口气，静静地盯着屏幕上的结算界面，由衷的喜悦浮上心头，他立刻偏过头去，坐在身旁的孙施尤刚好也在看着他。

一只手伸了过来，覆上他放在键盘上的手，他迟疑着抬眼，孙施尤黑色瞳仁里的沉静，让他忍不住嘴角上扬，然后紧紧握住对方的手。温热的掌心传递着体温，不长不短，时间控制在三秒。

直到被催促着起身去和对面的队伍握手，他才连忙回过神来，完成每一步必需的流程。

心里像有了底一样，回到基地后，连打rank都很难平复心中的汹涌澎湃。朴到贤坐在床边，正盯着手机屏幕发呆，信息栏突然弹出一条短信提示。

【要一起去看星星吗？】

同时房间门被敲响了三下，朴到贤闻声回过头，孙施尤双手缩在背后，脚步有些踌躇。头发看起来蓬松又柔软，身上只有一件薄薄的T恤，看样子是已经洗过澡了。

视线不自觉地下移，映入眼帘的却是孙施尤光洁纤细的小腿，由于短裤布料的遮挡，大腿隐隐约约地露出一些。

朴到贤立刻站起来，走到孙施尤面前，伸手抓住他的手腕，将人往房间里带，又顺手把挂在椅背上的印有自己名字的队服外套披在了他的身上。

“这样会冷。”

孙施尤没忍住笑了，房间内只开了一盏台灯，灯光暖融融地照在他脸上，照得他眼睛亮亮的。

朴到贤顿时有些局促地低下头，抬起另一只手蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖，转过身拾起书桌上的眼镜。

“怎么突然戴上了？”

“想看你看得清楚一些。”朴到贤有些刻意地清了清嗓子，别过头去。

“……你，你别这样……你这样我不习惯。”孙施尤愣了一秒，脸上顿时升腾起一阵热气，慢吞吞道，“你……跟我来。”

他们坐电梯上了天台，今夜星光点点，并肩俯瞰城市夜景，远处高楼大厦林立，霓虹璀璨。

“从没见过吧？”

“嗯……”朴到贤轻轻应了一声。

“到贤……”

孙施尤很少这么认真地唤他名字，他突然有些紧张，无言地等待着对方接下来要说的话。

“有什么纠结的，我不想再这样继续下去了。”

朴到贤僵住了。

站在他旁边的孙施尤却踮起脚，紧接着一个冰凉的吻印在了朴到贤的脸上。温软的触感在那个瞬间有些不真实，他花了几秒钟的时间，才分辨出刚刚那究竟是什么。

“哥……”

放肆的理由，是孙施尤给他的。

心中的兴奋与激动被硬生生地压了下去，没有想太多，朴到贤转过身，将孙施尤拉入自己的怀中，带着不容抗拒的力度。在怀中人的发旋落下一个亲吻，凑到他的眼前，去试探他会有什么样的有趣反应。

勇气花光之后便是局促不安，孙施尤顿时不知道怎么去坦然地面对朴到贤，自己的Alpha弟弟直勾勾的眼神里，有太多复杂的情绪。

没等他从出神中走出来，一个带着滚烫的鼻息的吻就贴上了他柔软的唇，唇肉被上下夹击，轻作吮吸。有些费力地仰起头，手全凭本能地环上了朴到贤的脖子，空气中仿佛只有他们交缠的呼吸。

一双有力的手箍住了孙施尤细瘦的腰，坏心地捏着他腰侧的软肉，惹得他狠狠一颤。耳朵红得滴血，错开朴到贤的唇，靠上近在咫尺的宽肩，艰难地喘息着，像一条脱水的鱼。

Omega的身子就算未到发情期还是如此敏感。

“很怕痒吗？”

朴到贤松开他的唇，轻声问道，回应他的是孙施尤软软的一个“嗯”。听得出来孙施尤在极力克制着，继而把头埋得更深。

“这会儿怎么这么害羞？”

朴到贤丝毫没有隐藏心中想法的意思，那些早就想要说出口的，压抑已久的，一股脑儿倾吐出来。

“好喜欢你。”

话音刚落，他便感受到孙施尤的身体僵硬了一秒，紧接着双臂从他的肩上滑落，捂住眼睛，一副鸵鸟把头伸进沙子里的逃避姿态。

遮住视线，听觉便更加敏感，一时间孙施尤的耳边只能听见从朴到贤胸腔里传来的强有力的心跳声，热烈的、扑满的、快要冲出身体的爱意席卷过来，一声一声都敲在他的心上。

朴到贤也不着急，重新吻过他的嘴角，炽热的呼吸在他的唇瓣上辗转，轻而易举地用舌头撬开他的齿关，去勾他的舌尖。湿滑柔软的触感刺激着孙施尤的脑部神经，他几乎一下子就失了力气，舌尖被缠住，像试探一般轻轻地舔舐，并不多做什么。

后背不知道什么时候贴上了天台上冰冷的栏杆，腰被朴到贤掐在掌心，又疼又痒，可他现在只能仰着头去承受这一切。身子止不住地颤，头被朴到贤用手护着，才能堪堪稳住重心。

周围仿佛只能听到舌尖被吮吸而发出的水声，被陌生的感觉牵引着，孙施尤双眼紧闭，本能地回应着朴到贤卖力的亲吻。无力再腾出思考的空间，任由喘息声从唇边溢出，比平时还要沙哑。

嘴唇被浸湿得晶亮，朴到贤终于肯放过他的舌尖，津液立刻顺着嘴角流下来，孙施尤睁开眼睛，却只看见朴到贤勾起唇角的笑。没等他彻底找回理智，朴到贤又俯下身贴近他，呼吸近在咫尺，唇珠已经有了微微的触碰，又很快离开。

两个人的下身不知道什么时候已经紧紧贴在一起，朴到贤硬了，抵着他小腹的那根烫得吓人。

看朴到贤还是神色如常的样子，真是够能忍的。

偏偏朴到贤只是腾出一只手，轻轻抚上他的脸，眼角的笑意让人以为他会有多体贴。另一只手从未停止过在他身上逡巡，隔着白T捏过他的腰之后，便直接从衣摆处伸了进去。

“很难受吗？”

孙施尤难耐地皱着眉，用越来越粗重的喘息作为回答。朴到贤的手描摹着他的肩胛骨，沿着脊柱向下，抚上他的臀部，毫不客气地揉捏着紧实的臀肉。他很瘦，臀瓣上的肉却一点没少。

怕痒真的好痛苦，每一寸肌肤都像被点着了一般，可身子却不受控制地燃起了被折磨的快感，孙施尤双腿直发颤，只能头靠在朴到贤的肩膀上无力地喘息。

“只是摸一摸就这样了吗？哥怎么这么敏感？”

明明是多么直白的话，朴到贤的语气却冷静得像在说今天晚饭吃了什么一样，怜惜地替孙施尤擦去眼角泛着的莹莹泪光。

“哥，我也好难受……帮帮我好不好？”

朴到贤滚烫的吻落在他颈间，亲昵地蹭了蹭，头发擦过他的皮肤。

孙施尤没出息地红了脸，一开口嗓子哑得厉害：“你……稍微控制一下好不好，这里是天台。”

“都硬成这样了……”朴到贤抬起头，一副很委屈的样子。

“说什么荤话呢……够了……”孙施尤慌乱地躲着他的目光，“你……衣服穿得好好的，现在衣衫不整的人是我好不好。”

朴到贤脸上终于有了笑容，伸出手揉了揉他鼓起的脸颊肉，贴在他的耳际，重重地咬了一口他的耳垂，声音低沉得不像话。

“施尤哥身体里的秘密，只可以给我看。”

一字一句落进孙施尤的耳朵里，朝夕相处的Alpha弟弟不加掩饰的欲望被直白地表达出来，看似无意地放了一把火在他心上烧着，噼啪作响。

此刻和他紧紧相拥的是他的AD，带着几分锋利又温柔的少年。

仿佛是炙热的，华丽又绚烂的一场梦，等白昼来临时，一切又将重新回到原点。可他尝到了甜头，还想要更多，忘掉所谓的哥哥身份，所谓的自尊心，所谓的胜负欲，忘掉被束缚着的一切。

由于亲密接触而弄得皱巴巴的白T被抚平，胸前的两点最终屈服于身体的渴望，诚实地挺立着，尤其明显。

“你……别看我……”

“好，不看。”朴到贤低低地笑了一声，顺从地应着。

说着一双骨节分明的手便伸过来，隔着一层薄薄的布料，用指腹轻轻地刮着他左边的乳尖。胸口传来的痒意让孙施尤紧绷的身体顿时有些发软，只能将身子靠在栏杆上，喉结也被尖利的牙齿咬住，脖子上的肌肤被来回舔舐，宛如被朴到贤抓住的猎物。

朴到贤的动作始终都不疾不徐，仿佛深谙品尝美食的每一步的工序，要一点一点让他沦陷。抚弄过左边乳尖便轮到右边，始终都只有一边才可以被照顾到。

孙施尤知道他是故意的，却只能顺着他的动作，喉咙中挤出一阵阵气音，唇边吐出几个模糊不清的词语：“你别闹我……”

“不闹了。”

朴到贤勾起嘴角，安慰一般碰了碰孙施尤的唇，他向来是说到做到的人。

孙施尤迷迷糊糊地被朴到贤拉到楼道里，他想起两个月前他们十指相扣的瞬间，但现在他的大脑已经一片空白。方才松开被汗液濡湿的手，便被朴到贤抵在墙角，借着身高和体型的优势将他禁锢。

黑暗中他看不清朴到贤的表情，只能感受到对方湿热的呼吸尽数洒在他耳侧。

朴到贤甚至还低喘着，在耳边、在周围一片寂静的环境中被无限放大。心里的那把火像是被引诱了一样，烧得越来越旺，烧光了他仅剩的最后一丝理智。

他快要疯了。

究竟是紧张感还是空虚感在作祟，孙施尤分不出精力再去探究，只能一味地颤抖着身体。朴到贤的手从他的裤管里伸了进去，摸上他的大腿，运动短裤已经褪到了腿根，俨然已经失去了他存在的作用。

右腿被抬高，环上了朴到贤的腰，天然的身高差让孙施尤完成这个动作些许吃力。朴到贤没让他难受太久，骤然使出一阵蛮力，将他另一条腿也抬起来。

孙施尤慌乱了片刻，只好用双腿夹紧朴到贤的腰，死死地抱住他的脖子，怕他累着，后背只能借力靠在墙上。

悬空的感觉让孙施尤有些恍惚，朴到贤一只手顺理成章地掐住他的大腿，一圈一圈抚过他光滑细腻的肌肤，大腿内侧的软肉被揉弄着、被布料摩擦着，估计早已是大片大片的红痕。另一只手托住了他的臀，碰触到的每一寸都足够让他战栗不已。

面前的人紧绷着的腿在微微打着颤，喃喃地叫着让他快停下，朴到贤恶劣的心思顿时有了片刻的满足。

原来大腿内侧是孙施尤的敏感点，平时多么要强的人，都会软成一滩水。

下身紧紧贴着朴到贤，滚烫的性器抵在他的臀缝间，张扬地展示着它的力量，孙施尤能够清晰地感受到顶端的形状。被欺负得狠了，双眼氤氲着水汽，一滴泪水终是从眼角滑落。

孙施尤脆弱地仰起头，弓起身子只会把胸前的两点送到朴到贤的唇边。充血的乳粒隔着布料就被含住，包裹进温热的口腔，继而是带着破坏欲的啃咬。

不由得缩了缩身子，发出一声吃痛的嘤咛，却被朴到贤捂住了嘴。

“嘘……哥想被别人听到吗？”

轻轻地用指腹抹去孙施尤眼眶里溢出的泪水，却源源不断地有更多的流下，朴到贤连忙抬起头去吻他的眼角。

“别哭。”

回答他的只有孙施尤啜泣一般的声音，身子跟着一颤一颤的，只会让朴到贤更心疼，可是从他的行为来看并非如此。

孙施尤的衣摆被掀起，白皙的胸脯赤裸裸地暴露在朴到贤的眼前，淡粉色的乳尖在胸前绽放着，在微凉的空气里颤抖着。只可惜楼道里透进的夜光太过微弱，剥夺了朴到贤欣赏春光无限的权利。

顺从地咬住衣摆的下端，他现在仿佛只会随着朴到贤的引导做出下意识的反应。

意识逐渐混沌，身子沿着墙角慢慢在滑落，手臂已经使不上力气，脖颈后的标记竟隐隐有些发疼，有什么在身体的深处不安地翻滚着，混杂着香气四溢的甜腻味道。

空气中很快就飘有了阵阵酒香，孙施尤的理智在刹那间突然清醒过来。

他被这场意乱情迷的性爱引诱着发情了。

与此同时，朴到贤自然也意识到了孙施尤正面临的状况。而他现在也不好受，空气里弥漫着的Omega信息素，分明比上次的放纵还要浓郁，还要热烈。

比起涩意更多的是甜，像是有人把一大串白葡萄的皮全部剥掉，只留下鲜嫩多汁的果肉，再一并放入榨汁机里，停止运转后打开盖子，每一立方米的空气都被熏得甜津津的。

被引诱的人是他才对。

朴到贤松了松手，孙施尤发软的腿终于重新有了踩在地面上的实感，短暂的清醒过后便再也没有了思考的能力。

腿软得不像话，他现在连站直的力气都没有了。

无意识地贴上朴到贤的胸膛，白T随着牙关松开而自然滑落下来，凌乱地挂在孙施尤身上。不安分地扭动着身子，朴到贤身上比他更低的温度是他此时此刻唯一的解药。

硬得发烫的性器又抵上了孙施尤的小腹。

朴到贤紧紧箍住孙施尤纤瘦的身子，一只手撑在墙上，垂着头一下一下地平复着呼吸，今晚发生的一切，都完完全全超出他的预想，被欲望驱使着想做更多。

如果这是错的，他宁愿一错到底。

酒是苦的，不管是什么品种的酒都是。可他现在明明只能闻到香气四溢，太甜了，一直从鼻腔涌进心脏，甜得心醉。

薄荷味的信息素被释放到空气中，和白葡萄酒的香气交织缠绵在一起。Alpha身上的薄荷香比空气中的还要浓郁，孙施尤大脑中的最后一根弦也崩断了。

双手又攀上了朴到贤的肩膀，贴着对方的身体，他全身烫得厉害，难耐地磨蹭着，甚至是伸出粉嫩的舌尖，一下一下地轻轻舔着对方依旧紧闭的唇。

想要更多，他现在只想要更多。

“怎么办……”

朴到贤笑了一声，伸出手轻轻掐着他的下巴：“你说，我都听你的。”

他仿佛能够看到孙施尤眼里被情欲折磨的痛苦，写满了赤裸裸的渴望。

“想要……”

孙施尤紧闭着双眼，身子又贴近了些，不愿离开分毫，不甘寂寞的手抚上了朴到贤挺立已久的性器，隔着裤子本能地用手摩擦着，如愿地听到朴到贤的一声闷哼，又迅速离开。

“你要想好……”

朴到贤呼吸一窒，拳头用力地握紧，手臂上的青筋都显现出来，大着胆子去叫他的名字。

“孙施尤……你要想好，机会只有一次。”

喘着粗气，松开紧闭的牙关，朴到贤重新占据了唇齿之间的主动权，灵巧的舌头扫过孙施尤的上颚，舌头也被擒住，只能用软绵绵的低吟来回应。

如同狂风暴雨席卷而来的吻，让他快要喘不过气，手上不轻不重地推拒了好久，面前的Alpha终于好心地停下来。

“……什么机会？”

“反悔的机会。”

最后一个字的尾音还未落下，手腕就被抓住了，原来朴到贤根本没有想过要给他任何反悔的机会。孙施尤笑得很轻，眼角染上几分狡黠，凑到朴到贤面前，仰起头用嘴唇碰了一下他的脸，随后低下头埋在他的肩上。

手腕上的力度骤然加大了几分，捏得孙施尤好痛，空气中薄荷味的信息素有了抑制不住的趋势，像是一刹那都迸发出来了。

“那施尤哥一定要记得……勾引我的人是你。”

手中的触感坚硬而炙热，他条件反射地想缩回去，却被朴到贤按住。

“这次就待在下路好不好，我的辅助。”

孙施尤耳朵直发烫，心脏突突地跳着，闭上眼将头靠在身后的墙上。他的动作很拘谨，在这件事上他完全是初出茅庐的菜鸟，却足够让朴到贤一声一声地喘着粗气。

他开始回想在小电影里看到的情形，朴到贤顺理成章地成为他初次实验的对象。黑暗中摸索着拉开朴到贤的裤链，再拨开内裤边缘，硬着的阴茎立刻弹了出来。

由于常年握鼠标而带着薄茧的手沿着柱身上下移动着，动作很轻，还用指腹刮蹭着顶端的小孔。手中的阴茎涨大了几分，比之前还要高的温度让他脸红心跳。

穴口不断有液体汩汩流出，他的下身已经湿透了。

空气中的薄荷香带着凛冽的少年感，像极了在他世界里肆意飞扬的朴到贤。

或许Alpha和Omega天生有一种吸引力，此时此刻，他再也不想逃开。

即使是在黑暗的环境里，孙施尤依然能够清晰地感知到朴到贤直勾勾的眼神，手动得都有些酸了，面前的Alpha却还是那副风雨不动安如山的样子。

“你……你是不是也要做点什么……”孙施尤咬了咬下唇，别过脸去，断断续续道，“总不能……就我……”

直白的话语让朴到贤整个眼角都染上了笑意，慢悠悠地开口道：“那……是不是要再过分一点，你才会更喜欢？”

孙施尤气结，手上的动作也停了下来，想说些什么，嘴唇就被堵住了。朴到贤缠上他的唇瓣，舔得湿漉漉的，直到薄荷味和呼吸都融在一起，也不肯松口。

Alpha信息素持续不断地刺激着大脑皮层，身体变得异常敏感。朴到贤的手从孙施尤的背上抚过去，从他背后伸进衣服下摆，被磨蹭得皱巴巴的运动短裤终于被扯下。

孙施尤下意识闷哼了一声，然后便是从唇边不断泄出的轻喘，声音拔高了几个调。

已经一片黏腻的内裤被拉到了大腿。臀肉被掰开，穴口被轻轻按揉了几下，沾染着从中渗出的透明液体。痒意过后便是手指插入带来的刺激感，又好像是渴望，直直地冲向大脑。

括约肌一阵紧缩，抗拒着异物的进入，刚插进去一点点，穴内的软肉便蜂拥而上，紧紧地缠住入侵的手指。朴到贤的手指骨节分明，又十分修长，指甲修剪得圆润，借着面前Omega体内分泌的液体的润滑，得以进入得更深。

孙施尤仰起头，绷紧了身体，淫靡的液体因此泻出得更多了，脸上发起了烧，指尖泛白，紧紧抓着身后的墙壁。鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，嘴唇微微张着，随着喘息的频率，露出鲜红水润的舌尖。

“哥的水好多。”

朴到贤坏心地凑近了些，去舔他的耳垂，孙施尤颤抖着缩了一下，眼角抑制不住地滑下一滴泪，沿着脸颊留下一道水痕。

“你……你别说了……”

一开口声音竟然染上了哭腔。

后穴的手指不知什么时候已经增加到了三根，柔软而敏感的肠壁被朴到贤用手指刮蹭着，穴口一片一片涌出来的液体，打湿了朴到贤的手。

孙施尤不安分地蹭着身后的墙，他真的好难受，好难受。突然一阵天旋地转，直接被朴到贤翻了个面，双臂也压在墙上。朴到贤强势地抬起他一条腿，左手圈住他纤细的腰，粗长的阴茎抵上穴口，轻轻地摩擦着，下一秒就干脆利落地插了进来。

发情期的Omega体质尤其适合插入，但孙施尤还是呜咽着叫出了声，鼻子一酸，泪水就从眼眶里源源不断地溢出来。

白葡萄酒刚入口的涩意终于消散，取而代之的是沁人心脾的葡萄香。和孙施尤本人大概是绝配，要久久品味才能参透其中的甜。

听见孙施尤一阵急促的吸气声，朴到贤连忙安抚他：“别怕。”

他只进去了一点点，小穴里的嫩肉便攀上来将阴茎紧紧包裹着，又紧又热。

孙施尤口中呢喃不清，不由自主地塌下腰，臀部自然而然地抬起，朴到贤按住他的胯骨，滚烫的阴茎一点一点开辟着属于它的领地，极尽温柔，肠壁被来回摩擦，快感渐渐从尾椎骨蔓延至全身。

“哥真的好漂亮。”朴到贤忍不住抚过他勾人的腰窝。

嫩肉紧紧吸附着阴茎，抽离时又依依不舍地挽留着，Omega的生殖腔被硕大的龟头顶到，又迅速离开。孙施尤被磨得难受，穴肉阵阵收缩着，却不由自主地夹得更紧，理智早已溃不成军。

下身不安分地胡乱蹭着，后穴深处传来的快感惹得他忍不住惊叫出声。

尾音上扬，平日里低沉的音色多了几分挠人的意味，显得格外性感。朴到贤竭力平复着骤然起伏的呼吸，埋在穴内的阴茎忍不住又胀大了一圈。

“啊……你……不要……”

孙施尤双腿打着颤，朴到贤始终都在专心致志地顶弄着他紧闭的腔口，又酥又麻。这个姿势让他好累，可是快感像浪潮般一阵一阵涌过来，却累积着找不到释放的出口。

太坏了，他从来不知道朴到贤这么坏，摆明了就是在欺负他。

“不要什么？“

“你……”始终欲言又止，羞耻心让他说不出口。

朴到贤故意在等他的回答，见他害羞得不肯说，轻轻地笑了一声，然后便是狂风暴雨般的入侵。阴茎一下一下顶到生殖腔，呻吟声被捅得支离破碎，身子仿佛软到快要融化。

理智被抛到半空中，又被欲望的风浪毫不留情地掀翻了。穴口的软肉一张一合翕动着，红艳艳的小穴热情地吞含着阴茎，囊袋与臀肉撞击发出清脆的响声。

凭着仅剩的力气，手臂撑在冰冷的墙壁上，奇异的快感迅速席卷了孙施尤的全身，又痛又爽。朴到贤的右手揽住他的腰，左手却划过他的腰际，慢慢向上，用指尖挑逗着他早已充血肿胀的乳头。

胸前的痒意让孙施尤下意识地躲闪着，却愈加靠近朴到贤温暖的胸膛，紧闭着双眼，呜咽着叫出了声：“你……你……轻点……”

于是朴到贤放轻了抽插的力度，低下头靠近了些，双唇轻轻摩擦着怀中Omega后颈处的腺体。又长又烫的一根直直地顶到生殖腔口，感官上细细体会，有着轻微的撕裂感，孙施尤颤得厉害，身子一软，发出阵阵的抽噎声。

“你……你别欺负我……”

“怎么又掉眼泪……”朴到贤捧过他微微侧着的脸，温柔地吻去他脸颊上的泪水，“好啦，不欺负你了，真的。”

紧接着朴到贤便迅速耸动着腰身长进长出，借着透进来的淡淡月光，低下头便能看见孙施尤雪白的臀含着他粗长的阴茎，撞到根部时紧贴着他的下腹，臀肉被顶得微扁，又被他身上的衣物磨得一片通红。穴肉不停地吸吮着深入的阴茎，撞得越狠就吸得越紧。

揉弄着乳头的手指从腰侧下滑，在浑圆饱满的臀上流连，先是轻柔的抚摸，下一秒一个不轻不重的巴掌就落了下来，孙施尤忍不住惊叫了一声，臀肉轻颤，抽一下就会内壁猛地收缩。

“疼……朴到贤……你怎么这样……好过分……”孙施尤被顶得精神昏聩，也不管现在还在狭窄的楼道里，哭叫着转过头，眼尾发红，含泪哀求着，“不行……太深了……”

“哥……我想进去……可以吗？”

朴到贤连连顶弄，插得孙施尤失声哽咽，几乎快要听不清Alpha在耳边说了什么，只会下意识地点点头。后穴一阵一阵地分泌着透明的液体，因为抽插的动作而溢出来，大腿根一圈也沾上了好多水。

“嗯……什么？可以啊……”孙施尤含糊不清地应着，而逐渐变缓的抽插速度，让他更加难受，“朴到贤……你什么时候变得这么磨磨唧唧了？”

嘴上有多威风，生殖腔被捅开的过程就有多疼，身后的Alpha每撞击一下，孙施尤就痉挛一下，死死地咬住下嘴唇。朴到贤将头埋进他的脖颈，用湿热的唇安抚着他的肌肤，再轻柔地吻上他的耳朵。

“喜欢你……”

夹杂着疼痛的快感和告白一样来得猝不及防，孙施尤浑身战栗着，心脏里猛地涌上一阵揪紧的感觉。成结的过程无比漫长，朴到贤紧紧地抱着他，他只听得见两个人迷乱的呼吸声，和轰鸣一般的心跳声。

朴到贤明显地感觉到怀中Omega身上信息素味道的转变，轻轻地蹭蹭孙施尤的肩头，把人搂得更紧。

“哥……以后能不能多依靠我一点。”

有好多好多话想要说，他职业生涯里遇见的第一个辅助，用尽一切温柔和包容托起他的成长。那个无言又灿烂的梦里面，又多了一个人的存在，供他用更长更长的时光去描摹。

真好。

END


End file.
